Fallen Halo
by Shirazakura13
Summary: After Raimon soccer club defeated the Zeus,they have an unaccepted visitor.Fallen Halo is a mysterious soccer team that have been beating a lot of very powerful team.When one of the player of Fallen Halo challenge them what will they do and what is their reaction when they find out the Fallen Halo's players are all girls. (IN A HIATSU)
1. Mysterious girl with an eagle?

**Shirazakura: yeah...my first fanfic...Gouenji do the disclaimer**

**Gouenji: shirazakura do not own Inazuma eleven. she own only her ocs**

**(start at episode 27. When they celebrate winning the national tournament)**

* * *

3rd person'POV

"Minna! we did it we're..." endou mamoru said while putting up the trophy

"the best in japan !" everyone suddenly Kabeyama Heigorou begin to cry." i'm so happy...sob...sob I feel like I'm dreaming"

"don't get so teary-eyed about it all the time"Kurimatsu Teppei said while crying to.

"captain,please let me hold the trophy"cried out Shishido Sakichi.

"ME TOO"continue Shourinji Ayumu and Megane smiled and gave it to them.

"its so cool"everyone around shishido suddenly an eagle steal the trophy from.

"what the why is there an eagle here and it stole our trophy from us"Handa Shinichi said while looking at the was flying around them."look at that guys"kidou yuuto said pointing at the back of the eagle's.

It was a white cape and a black halo and wings they heared a of them look behide and saw a girl with long lavender hair and light purple wore a black skirt,white shirt and white sweater with black highlights with a black ribbon and black stocking with black tapping shoes.

"come,Fu-chan"she said while stretching her bird flew and land at the girl's then took the trophy from the eagle's claw.

"i'm here to speak to Endou Mamoru-kun"she said then walk to the girl and was a few inches away from her.

"Thats me"Endou said "who are you and were do come from"

"My name is Rabenta.I'm here to challege your team against Fallen Halo and this is a message from awere captain"she said.

"F-Fallen...Halo"Endou said with a face full of shockness."is it yes or a no"the girl said.

Suddenly kidou snap his finger."Endou do you know who fallen halo is?".Endou scarch the back of his head while saying then sweatdrop "just what i thought".

"then who are they kidou?" continue then nobbed.

"ok then Fallen halo are a mysterious soccer team that has been defeating a lot of powerfull soccer say that they even defeated the soccer team that won the FFI and FF one year ago".

"I see..."Goenji whisper."is it a yes or a no?" we then turn around and it was Rabenta.

"of couse no" yell Someoka Ryuugo "we are no match for you!".

"Someoka..this is Endou's disision"said Goenji trying to clam him down.

"you should listen to your friend their"Rabenta said."so...what would your disision be Endou?"ask kidou.

Endou then smiled."of couse its a YES!"he said."are you sure about this"said someoka."Of couse, if kidou said was right then we might learn something from them"said Endou then nobbed and agreed.

"then it a yes"Rabenta said walking closer to Endou"its nice to meat Endou-kun,we well be ready at the abandon building around inazuma town at 4 pm sharp".she then gave me the trophy and then a paper that shows the way to the that, she said something to the eagle and it flew away.

Rabenta then walk away.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

At an abondon building.A group of people with hoodies and halo and wings mark looking at the eagle from earlier fly around them and flew away again.

"perfect"said a girl "Minna get ready,Raimon is coming"

To be continue...

* * *

**Shirazakura: well thats the end of chapter one.I hope you readers like It and dont forget to review XD**

**Rabenta: Bye...Bye..**


	2. Nirvana and Aeria

**Me: New chapter...took me the all night to finish this chapter**

**Rabenta: please review and favorite...zakura-chan is working hard.**

**Me: thats right...hey Rabenta look who made someone blush.**

**Rabenta: who?**

**Gouenji:-blushes-**

**Me: you have to read to find out...heh..heh...**

**Rabenta: ?**

* * *

3rd person's POV

"We're here! minna!"Endou got out from the bus." whoa...Its really old...are you sure its here.I dont even see a field?" someoka said looking around.

"How rude..." A girl's voice said and everyone look behide themself and saw Rabenta but she was in a different outfit assuming that is their uniform. she wore a black shirt and pants with in black and white with a logo of Fallen halo."this is Fallen Halo's secret base...it use to be a apartment with a field at the roof"

Rabenta's POV

"A field at a roof?"ask Gouenji.I turn to him"Hai...Hai...and its been here for a good 4 years".I smile at him and then realize it.I then started to blush and look at the other way,not bothering Gouenji's reaction.

After sighing,I made a fake cough to get their attention" Ahem...Well follow me...I'll lead".The others follow me and suprise suprise Gouenji was behide. you could feel him staring at you and then talking to a boy with googles."_He must think im weird or something" _I thought and made a (Damn It) face."_I should not show emotion to them.I have to follow Zenta-dono's order"._

Gouenji's POV

"_I swear if she smiled at me again,I going to explode.I cant belive I actual blush.I never blush after seeing a girl smiled before"_I thought while following Rabenta and staring at her.

Kidou was beside me so, I thought of talking about it to him...well expect the part were I blush."Hey,Kidou?"

"Hmm...What?"he said.

"Do any of the member show emotion?" I ask him.

"Actual,Rumors said that they dont show emotion what so ever so, we dont know either they are boy or a girl"

"I see..."I said but did't got my answers. Then, when I remember that smile again,I started to blush again but this time Kidou saw It."Goueji...Masaka...don't tell me you like-".

"we're here" Everyone saw a door after we go up the stairs that felt like others started to breath heavily so did I.

"Maybe you guys should take a rest when we're at the field" Rabenta said turning the door's knob then, we saw a field and a group of people with the same uniform as Rabenta."_Fallen halo...all of them are here" _I thought.

"You guys can rest there" she said pointing at a bench opposite of fallen Halo's.

"But before we rest...".Endou said."...let's meet the team" He continues happily. Rabenta then flinched and turn. A hand reaching for Endou."chotto matte!" she yell But it was to late.

"Hey yah! nice to meet you"Endou said sticking out his hand.

Endou's POV

"Hey yah! nice to meet you"I said while sticking out my hand. The members look at each other before I hear one of them chuckled.

One of them appear and shock my hand."Nice to meet you to".

The person then open her hoodie and reveling a girl with short gray hair and pink eyes.

"You can call me Aeria" she said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you to"

Suddenly someone hit my head "OUCH!".

"ENDOU-KUN!, you should let me say "yes" before you did something"

Endou rub his head "gomen ne….Rabenta".

"Mattaku….Just, don't do that again"

"But I was just being friendly"

"I told you to wait BUT NO!"and rabenta kept on screaming at me and everyone at the background sweatdrop.

"Yamero kudasai…Rabenta-sama…His just being friendly"said Aeria to Rabenta.

Rabenta then stop screaming and sigh and cross her hands at her chest

"Fine" she said making her cheeks chubby.

I was surprise how Aeria called Rabenta."-_sama_?" I thought

"Hey,Aeria why did you call Rabenta with the honorific –sama" I said curiously

"oh, that's because Rabenta-sama is the second captain of Fallen Halo" she said while smiling.

All of our jaws droop "Rabenta is the second captain…."I repeating what Aeria said earlier. She nobbed

"Members that have a rank like captain, we have to respect them by calling them with a honorific –sama"

"And there are currently 4 people with the rank captain" continue Rabenta.

"oh…"

"anyway….."Rabenta said while grabbing my collar" you should get some rest". She then drags me to the bench earlier.

Aeria's POV

I watch Rabenta as she drag Raimon's captain. I chuckled at rabenta's action and was thinking the last time she was mad.

"Aeria? Are you alright?"

I look to my left to see Nirvana. Even thought she wore the hoodie, I knew the light brown hair and green eyes person's voice. She was my closest friend.

"Don't worry I'm alright…But that boy is interesting…."

" Yeah….No wonder Zenta-dono wants to fight him for aware last battle"

"but let's see how Endou's team play" with that aware conversation was over.

* * *

3rd person's POV

After 3 minutes, Everyone rest .

After a minutes, Natsumi blow the whistle and everyone got to their position.

"Is everyone ready?" all of the member of inazuma eleven nobbed so did the members of Fallen Halo.

"let the game begin" After that, Natsumi blows the whistle again and the kickoff begins with raimon.

To be continue…..

* * *

**Me: dont forget to review and favorite.**

**Rabenta: Onegai !**

**English translate:**

Minna-**Everyone**

Hai-**yes**

Masaka-**No way**

chotto matte-**wait **

gomen ne-**sorry...**

Yamero kudasai-**please stop**

onegai-**PLEASE**


	3. Girls!

**Me: Yo...It took me 2 days to finish so, enjoy this chapter.**

**Aeria: Its Friday the 13th today( at Malaysia)**

**Me: really! well nothing bad is happening today so...party at my house!**

**Aeria and nirvana:-sweatdrop-**

* * *

The kick off begin and Gouenji kick the ball to Kidou and he was running towards Fallen Halo's goal post.

"Someoka!" Kidou kick the ball to Someoka but…..

"Not so fast" Number 3(**All of the members wore hoodies and at the back has their number on it)** got the ball from Kidou .

"CHIKUSHO!" Semeoka yelled and tried to take the ball from Number 3 but Failed. Number 3 then give It to Number 5 who passed it to rabenta that is in front of the goal.

Surprisingly she didn't use any hissatsu, she only kick the ball hard.

"Endou, use God hand!" Kazemaru warned Endou which he nobbed.

"GOD HAND" Endou yelled and a big orange hand catch the ball but…..God hand was not strong enough to stop the ball and the first goal goes to Fallen'Halo.

"She break thought God hand, impossoble" Said Magane who is always got benched

"More ever she use it with no hissatsu" Aki mumble to herself.

Meanwhile, Endou was looking at his gloves that has some burning marks.

"Endou? Are you ok?" Rabenta said helping endou stand. Kidou and Gouenji was standing between Rabenta.

"Sugoi~ imagine how powerfull your hissatsu would be, Next time, show me your hissatsu" He said giving Rabenta a thumps up.

"Endou….." She said but didn't know how to finish the sentence.

" Onegai!" Endou said while bowing which made the lavender haired girl panic. Then she felt 2 hands at each of her shoulder. She turned around to see Kidou and Gouenji smiled at and nobbed at the same time.

She turned around again to see Endou still bowing and sigh in defeat.

"Fine….If this is what you want"

"Ha!…..Arigato" Endou said with sparkles in his eyes. While Endou is still talking to Rabenta, Kidou and Gouenji were talking to each other.

"I wonder how powerful their hissatsu is" Kidou said curiously

" I guess we just have to wait until Rabenta made a shoot"

"I guess so"

"Ok let's begin the game, everyone in their position" Natsumi said and blow the whistle.

* * *

The kickoff begin with Raimon again. Same as before, Gouenji pass it to kidou .

"Guys!" Kidou said grabbing Gouenji and ichinose's attention.

"Right!". Gouenji and ichinose was between kidou, Ready to use a hissatsu.

"Emperor Penguin No.2" They scream.

"Penguins!" Number 8 said surprisingly.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WORRIED ABOUT!" Number 5 and 6 said angrily.

Rabenta sweatdrop "Ma,ma…..."

The ball was powerful but not powerful enough. They thought that Number 1 was going to use a hissatsu but no, she blocked the ball with one hand with no sweat.

"WHAT!" everyone beside the Fallen Halo's members was really surprise. Number 1 then smirks and throw the ball to…..Number 3 who passed it to Rabenta and she was infront of the goal again.

"_This is it_" Gouenji thought.

Rabenta then did some moves(**I'm to lazy**)and yelled "Light cosmos!".

We all saw how powerful that shot is. Endou use god hand but fail and Fallen Halo score the second goal.

Endou stand and look at his palm. A grin crossed his face as he look at Rabenta.

"That….was….AWESOME!" He yelled in joy while rabenta sweatdrop.

"typical Endou" The lavender haired girl hear Kidou said.

"should we continue….." Natsumi said to endou and he gladly nobbed.

* * *

After the match was over, The Raimon's members was panting heavily and could not believe what the score board show…..

25-0 ( **I know it seems stupid but hey!...The ogre beat the Zeus with the score 36-0**)

"Unbelievable" semeoka spat and saw rabenta slowly make her way to him. She then sticks her hand out.

"that was good, semeoka…." Rabenta said with a warm tone "That was fun".

Semeoka smiled and gladly shock her hand. At the background Kidou and Gouenji smiled at the lavender haired girl's action.

"well at least she's not arrogant and selfish" Gouenji pointed out.

" yeah…." Kidou replied

"Rabenta!"

The girl hear endou called her and turn to see endou making his way to her and sticks her hand out.

" that was cool~! I hope we can play soccer with you again"

Rabenta stop a bit. She think…and a bright smile appear on her face.

"yah! But before anything happen, I want you to meet someone" she turn her head followed by Endou.

They saw one of the member approaching them.

"Endou, please to meet…." She started, and the girl open her hoodie and a youth girl with black hair and golden eyes. " Aware captain, Zenta-dono".

Everyone jaw dropped "WHAT ANOTHER GIRL!" they scream making the two girls sweat dropped.

"What's wrong being a girl" They hear a girl's voice said.

"Oh come on Miraj, lighten up" A another girl said but her tone was cheer fuller.

"She's right, Tieza, we don't need balls to play soccer anyway" This time the voice was cold and emotionless.

"Stop with that language Hiver, Senso is here" another cheerful voice said.

"HEY!, I'm not a kid you know that Verano!"A childish voice cried out.

"Stop fighting would you!" A mature voice yelled.

"Nirvana, you sound like a mom" A shy voice said.

"Ma,ma….Weiss don't said that" Aeria said. All of raimon look behide to see 8 girl looking at them.

"What happen here?" They hear a deep voice say.

"Nothing happen here Xenil, they're just surprise that all of us are girls" The captain of Fallen halo said to 'Xenil'.

"wait,are you saying you're a girl" Kazemaru said pointing at Xenil.

"yup, sorry I must look like a guy right now" indeed she look like a guy with that pixie hair cut.

After what Xenil just said, Most of them have pass out.

To be continue…..

* * *

**Me: well...if you want to know I named one of my own character after Weiss from RWBY and the reason why I rated this T is coz one of my character will be cursing or saying bad this and another reason is because just being safe. sorry if theirs any error at my spelling.**

**Zenta: in the next chapter, all of us will be ...bye... **


	4. Aliens!

**Me: It's been a while I have updated but I got my wish...**

**Xenil: And what is it?**

**Me: I got to see Hunger games: catching fire xD**

* * *

Kidou's POV

I was looking out the window and beside me was Haruna. We were on the bus and were going back to Raimon junior high after we lose by Fallen Halo.

Speaking of Fallen Halo, I look at the side were Endou and Xenil was talking or should I say Izumi Kaito **(Surname/ given name)** was her real name.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

I can't believe that all of the members of fallen halo are girls!

"Let me introduce the members" Rabenta cleared her throat before she continues.

"Rabenta, my name, is my halo name."

"Which means…?" I ask.

"All of us have real name. The ones we said was aware Halo name"

She looks at 10 girls that are standing in front of us. She pointed at the leader of the group.

"Zenta" she has long black hair and is curly at the ends. She also has fair skinned and golden eyes. She was number 4. Rabenta then pointed next to zenta was Xenil.

"Xenil" she has blackish purple hair that is cut into a kpop styled hair and purple eyes. She has tainted skinned and has earrings at one of her ear. She was number was…..

"Miraj" this girl has pink hair and is tied into lose pigtails, resting on each of her shoulder. Her skinned is tainted and has green eyes. She was number that was….

"Hiver" she has waist length white hair and red eyes. Her skinned color is tainted to. she was number 6

"Senso" she is the shortest among all of them and has light green hair but her side bangs was longer. She has green eyes to. She was number 5.

"Verano" she has long curly orange hair that past her waist and blue eyes with tainted skinned. She was number 8.

"Aeria" she has short neck length gray hair and pink eyes. She was number 9.

"Weiss" she has shoulder length dark blue hair and a portion of her side hair is tied into a ponytail. Hiver and her looks kind of alike. She was number 2.

"Nirvana" she has light brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. She was number 7

"Tieza" she has blonde shoulder length hair and a portion of the back of her hair is tied into a ponytail. She also has black eyes. She was number 12.

"And that's almost all of us"

"Almost?" Gouenji said with his brow arch.

"What about your real name?" I ask her again.

"That up to us to tell you"

"You guys better get going, I can feel that something bad is going to happen" Zenta warned us Raimon members.

"I got a request for you Zenta-dono" Xenil said confidently.

"What is it?"

"Can I….COME WITH THEM?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"EH!" All of us were surprise.

"I accept"

"WHAT!" now we're REALLY surprise.

"Choutto matte, Are you sure?" Rabenta said to the black haired girl.

"Yes, I'm sure….Maybe she could help Endou a few tricks"

"Arigatou~" Xenil said happily. She turned around and faces all of the Raimon team members.

"Ahem…I guess I should tell a little bit of myself…." She started.

"My real name is Izumi Kaito desu~ and I'm currently 14 years old"

All of us sweat drop. "Isn't Kaito a boy's name?" I thought.

"I know I know….Kaito is a boy name but call 'Ito' for short"

* * *

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

And that's how she tagged along with us. We were chatting happily.

"It's coming into sight…." We heard coach Hibiki said. "…...There's Inazuma town"

Kaito's POV

I look at the window beside me and my eyes went wide when I saw 3 soccer balls spinning in the air.

"What's that?" I said while everyone turned their head to the window.

When the 3 ball hit the ground, a big explosion appears and everyone was shocked.

After that Hibiki drove the bus faster and when we were at Raimon junior high…

Everything was broken and not a single thing that is not destroyed.

"What Happen?" Endou said to no one.

"Is that you!?" An old voice said.

"PRINCIPAL!" Everyone yelled. Endou walk to his direction and help him up.

"It's you Endou"

"What happen?"

"A-Aliens"

"Aliens?"

"That's right, aliens…..Aliens have attacked us!" Kidou, someako, I and kabeyama look at each other.

"No way…..you're kidding right?"

We hear something move and it was an old man stuck between some rocks.

"Furukabu-san" I hear Kazemaru said. We look ahead and saw many more old guys lying on the ground.

"Those are…..The old man Inazuma Eleven"

"We fought the Aliens in your place, but we were no match for them" one of the old man said.

Then we heard a noise. Suddenly 3 balls appear and hit the ground. 3 people appear or should Aliens.

"_Is this what you warned us about, Zenta-dono…_" I thought as I look at the 3 person in front of us.

"_But this power…_" I smirk. "_…..is not even close to aware level_".

**(I'm too lazy to continue so, let's begin where Gemini storm defeat Raimon and after we visit the people who got injured and now we are at Raimon junior High were Aki and Endou ONLY)**

* * *

Endou's POV

I and Aki were looking at the soccer club that got destroyed. I turn around to see Gouenji and Natsumi and to the left I saw Haruna and Kidou beside a tree.

"It's seems does Aliens took you pretty Hard" I turn to the right. My gaze softens.

"Rabenta…"She she wore a button up white shirt with pink sweater and short white jeans. She also wore a pair of brown boots.

"I'm here to" Beside Rabenta was Kaito she wore a button orange shirt with red strips, Black jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Ito…."

"Hiroshi Atsuko" I turn to Rabenta.

"Nani?"

She looked at Gouenji, Natsumi, Kidou, Haruna, Aki and then me.

"My real name" She smiled and we nobbed back.

"We knew that you would be here…." Natsumi said breaking the silence. "….Even If it's a mess now, you'd still wonder about it".

She walk to the destroyed soccer club, took the sign and dust it. Aki and Haruna went to Natsumi while Me, Gouenji, Kidou, Kaito and Atsuko were in a circle.

"I won't forgive Aliea Academy…Soccer isn't for people to break things and hurt people with….I'll teach them what real soccer is!"I said angrily.

"Me too….Let's do it, Endou" Kidou and Gouenji said.

I grinned at them "All right, let's do it!"

"We'll be joining too" I look at the right to see some of the member of Raimon.

I look at Kaito."I don't have anything to do so….I'll be joining your little journey" she said giving me a dump up.

"I won't be going, I got important things to do" I nobbed what Atsuko said.

"Wait, we don't have enough members" Natsumi stated.

"But we have to" I said.

"That's right, it's has to be done…" Hibiki's voice got aware attention. "…..please come with us, Kaito and Atsuko too"

Atsuko's POV

We were in an elevator and this place is called the inabikari training central.

"I wonder where we are going….." I whisper to Kaito that is beside me.

"Yeah….." the elevator open and a man stood there.

"Chairman!" I heard endou yelled.

"I'm glad that some of you are safe"

And then they started to say something about 11 strongest player and something about being number 1. What truly shocked them is what Hibiki said.

"I'm not going" with that three word, everyone was shocked.

The chairman said that he has something this to do about Aliea Academy. A girl name kira hitomiko show up and the chairman said that she was going to be their new coach.

She started to say something about them being some spoiled kids that they can't do without their old coach.

She glanced over to me and kaito. She looked at the chairman while smirking.

"It seems that there are 2 worthy member to be coached by me"

Me and Kaito looked at each other and back to her.

"iye…both of us are not a member of Raimon" I said fluttering by hands back and forth.

After that she said to be prepare for the training and we all left the place.

To be continue…

* * *

**Me: I know I suck but oh well...**

**Atsuko: don't forget to review :)**


	5. Cool Toketsu and Hot Rekka

**Me: Lol...I got nothing to do so...I made another chapter but it's kinda short.**

**Nagumo: you promise me that your going to make me appear on this chapter.**

**Suzuno: same here**

**Me: uh...before I run away...the reason why i made this short is because I'm going to make a special side chapter for my little pairing.**

**Sakuma and Aeria: ? **

* * *

Kaito's POV

There were a lot of things happening from the journey.

First. Raimon loses to Gemini storm the second try.

Second. Hitomiko kick out gouenji which he is find with that.

Third. Zaizen touko join us.

Fourth. Finding the legendary strikes who is actual Fubuki shirou.

Fifth. Beat Gemini storm and there is actual another team called epsilon.

Sixth. Raimon defeated manyuuji junior high and kogure yuuya join. Just when this get worse it gets more worse, kiyama hiroto then introduce himself to me and endou.

And there is more to this. But you guys already know this.

After Raimon defeated epsilon, Ha…ha…guess what another team challenge us. They are called diamond dust and there captain is gazel. After that we were talking about gouenji.

This detective said that a group of men claiming that they endorsed aliea academy used gouenji's sister to threaten him into joining. Then after this, Things go back to normal. We started to play soccer now.

Gouenji and taichimukai are having a little practice.

"Here I go, taichimukai!" Gouenji yelled. "FIRE TORNADO".

"GOD HAND"

But the god hand was not enough to stand fire tornado, so the ball flew to the side of the field and kidou catch it.

"Fubuki!" Kidou kick the ball to him but he didn't move so the ball went past him. He was shacking and all of us were around him.

"My just a nonsense to this team"

"That's not true….we need you in this team" Endou said butting both of his hand on fubuki's shoulder.

"It seems that Raimon is becoming stronger" A random voice says.

I look to my left to see Hiver in her casual clothes which is a short sleeves white shirt, a sleeveless vest like jacket, black skirt and black shoes.

"Hiver!" endou said walking towards her.

"Mizumura Toketsu" She said while kicking the ball to endou and he catch.

Endou smiled and held the ball up.

"Saa….Minna, let's keep up the pace"

"Hai!"

After they practice, Hijikata gave them some drinks while me and Toketsu decided to take a walk.

"I never thought of you finding us"

"No, actual I….came here to tell you that Mei-ne san got in the hospital yesterday"

I stop my walking and turn my face to the white haired girl.

"Misa-chan….."

"She's alright, Yumi-san came just in time"

"Ah….Yokata…."

After we have aware small walk, we came back at night and ate dinner. Toketsu decided to stay with us a little while.

* * *

The next day, Tsunami say goodbye to his team. And we went back to Raimon junior high. Endou offer me and Toketsu to come over at his place. We were about to accepted when a ball crash down.

We look at the ground and saw a black and blue ball.

"Gentlemen of Raimon Eleven, We of Diamond Dust will be waiting at the football frontier stadium. If you don't come, Tokyo will be smashed indiscriminately with black soccer balls". The ball said(That sounds kind of weird).

The ball then disappears. "There is no time to lose, let's go to the stadium at once" Hitomiko said.

Toketsu's POV

Just when we were going to the bus, a ball was going to my way with speed. I notice it and jump to the air and kick the ball to the way it came from.

But before it could go anywhere else, a person kicks it down until it was stuck to the ground. Everyone turn around with shocked and look at me. We heard the person giggling after that I knew who it was and I sigh heavily.

"You should stop stalking me, Natsukawa Rekka"

The dust was gone and appears her and her annoying curly orange hair. Her casual clothes was a orange with red highlights dress like shirt, blue pants that ends at her knee and brown jacket and re shoes.

"Verano….Natsukawa Rekka?" Endou said.

"Ah…I'm so bored at home so….I was wondering if I can come with you?"

We sweat drop and I sigh.

"Whatever"

"HAI!...FOOTBALLL FRONTIER STADIUM HERE WE COME!" She shouted while jumping.

To be continue….

* * *

**Toketsu: zakura-chan is being chase by Fuusuke and nagumo so I'm here to cover for her.**

**Sakuma: I wonder who is the little pairing that zakura-chan is talking about.**

**Aeria: yeah me to.**

**Rekka:-take a look at the next chapter- -looking at sakuma and aeria weirdly in a good way-**

**Sakuma and Aeria: What?**

**Rekka:-take a deep breath-**

**Toketsu:-covering rekka's mouth- well don't forget to review. Bye...**


	6. Side chapter: Sakuruka? part 1

**Me: sorry if its short...**

**Aeria: Ganbate nee!**

* * *

When I was little, my parents abandon me, my 6 years old sister sasahara Emma and my 15 years old brother sasahara Etsuko. My brother drop school to work for money.

That day I realize that I'm just a burden to them, so I started to study and avoid social contact. But those days end when I was cycling home from an extra class. I was a 10 back then.

A ball suddenly rolled in front of me. I put my bicycle on a tree nearby and grabbed the soccer ball.

"Would you like to play with me?" I turn around to see a girl about my age with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes.

"I have no time to play silly games with some random person, here" I gave the soccer ball and walk to my bicycle.

"You like soccer, don't you?"

"Why would I spend my time playing soccer?"

"Because it's fun" With that words my life change into a new chapter.

I stared to play soccer after school with the girl. Her name was Tsukino Misaki. She teaches me the fun of playing soccer. I realize that I have a talent for soccer and I also I love soccer.

Time passed fast and now I'm 11 years old. I hear that I was moving to a new school and apartment. I was happy and sad at the same time, that I would live my first friend that showed me the meaning of living.

I started a fresh year at my new school. I was lonely like at first time. I didn't care much. I made my first friend her name was Ukiyo Zuri. She was just like me, she love soccer.

She then introduces me to another of her friend. His name was Genda koujirou. We spended time almost every day together, playing soccer, break time at school and much more.

Even though I have friends, that never stop me from studying. After two years, Genda went to a school called Teikoku junior high while me and Zuri went to another school. After that we never made contact.

Zuri was not only my classmate but she also live in the same apartment as me. Every day she would come and ask me to help her about homework or other stuff.

Studying was still part of my life. Every time if I have any free time, I would study and study. There is a point where I would stay up late to study.

I hear my brother was getting married and he ask me if I could be the flower girl. I gladly accept. When I was at the wedding I realize, that was I even ready to love another human.

But I was right….There was someone I rather care then studying. And if I found that person, I would spend my precious time with him.

* * *

Ring….

Ring….

I stop my alarmed and look around.

"Carp! I fell asleep when I was studying"

I quickly bath and dress myself. I open my room and smelled pancakes that my sister in law made.

"Morning…."

"Yo, did my little sister wet her bed?" My brother asks sarcastically.

"First of all I don't and NEVER will wet my bed. Second, I'm not your little sister no more I'm 14!" I said angrily and took a piece of my pancake.

"Then get a boyfriend" I glared at my sister.

"Oh yeah and maybe if he has a brother, we can go double date" I said sarcastically.

My sister then holds my hand up with sparkles in her eyes.

"REALLY!" I look at her dead serious.

"NO!" We continue eating while my sister was crying.

"Emma's right, you should get a boyfriend or you'll live with cats the next 10 years" My awesome brother said (Like a boss).

"SEE, you don't get this kind of brothers this days" Emma stated.

"I'm fine living with cats"

"It's a sad world you're living in"

"YOUR LIVING THE SAME WORLD AS I AM, YOU PLAYGIRL!"

"AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO PICK UP GUYS!"

"OH, you got burn…" Etsuko said while looking at his newspaper and taking a drink of his coffee.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BUTT IN!" I yelled at him.

"oh yeah, me, etsuko and emma are going to visit my sister's house so the weekends are all yours" my sister in law, sasahara shizuku said.

"Would you be all right all by yourself?"

"Yeah…I'll be alright"

"Ok then, should we get going"

"Yeah we should" My brother said.

After I said goodbye to them, I….didn't know what to do!

* * *

I was walking around a place. It seems has a beautiful view of a soccer field, people playing soccer happily but that uniform though. It's familiar somehow. I shake the though and continue walking.

I stop and remembering the old days where we, Fallen Halo were enjoying playing soccer.

"_I hope we can play with each other again in the future_"

"WATCH OUT!" I look at the soccer field's direction and saw a ball going to my way with full speed. Instead of blocking it, I use a hissatsu to stop it.

"WIND CUT!" the ball bounces while stopping its power to the air and I catch it before it landed. I look at the ball while ignoring the shouts.

"_Why did I use a hissatsu then blocking it_?" I look but more glare at the ball.

"Daijoubu desuka?" I could feel my shoulder being shack slightly. I snap out and was back at reality.

"I'm alright…" I say lightly but didn't look at the person. I was still looking at the ball.

"Ah….Yokata…gomen nee…." The person then put away his hand from your shoulder. I miss the warmth of the person's hand on my shoulders.

"Sakuma!" I heard someone's shout getting closer. But the voice is familiar. The boy that shouted just then was in front of me.

"Is she alright, sakuma?"

"Uh-huh, she's alright Genda"

"Genda….Genda….." I kept repeating "…EH!"

The two persons looked at me.

"KOUDA-KUN!" I point at him. Then a lighting strike him.

"ERU-CHAN!" He pointed at me to.

"EH!"

(Poor sakuma he was like "do they know each other?")

* * *

When we went to the field, the players were like apologizing and I didn't know what to.

Sakuma's POV

"Daijoubu….Don't worry"

I look at her and I swear I hear Genda laughing.

"That's enough guys, she's alright" I said to my team. They nobbed.

She but the soccer ball down and kick it to Genda's face.

"Gomen….gomen" he said rubbing his face while his other hand is holding the soccer ball.

"Eru-chan this is Sakuma jirou, he went to the same school as me" He look at me.

"Sakuama this is Sasahara Eruka, she was my friend when I was at middle school" I nobbed and look at her.

"Yoroshiku" she smiled.

"Yoroshiku"

"Ah…seen you're here, let's play soccer. I want to know how much you change"

"I can't" Me and Genda look at her.

"Why?"

"Because I give up soccer"

Genda drop the soccer ball that was on his hand.

"EH!"

* * *

**Me: there wasn't many Sakuruka moment...Gomen! and I reviled Eruka's past...YEAH!**

**Sakuam and Eruka: Sakuruka? **

**Me: the next chapter is going to be a special Christmas Q&A. simple, you ask me a question at the reviews and I answer them. The canon characters will asking questions to and there will be spoilers. See you at the next chapter!.  
**


	7. Aphrodi? FuusukexToketsu? HaruyaxRekka?

**Me: sorry for the long updated. I did't do the Q&A because there wasn't any question.**

* * *

"I wonder when are the team are here" Rekka said looking around the stadium.

"Rekka, is this why you pick this spot?" I ask her. Me and Rekka were now on the side of the stadium opposite where Hiroto and Haruya is.

"Hai..Hai, we can look anywhere here"

While Rekka is looking down where Raimon is, I was looking at Hiroto and he smirked back. The guy beside him was haruya and he was looking at Rekka.

I smirk at hiroto and look at Haruya. Hiroto look at Haruya and back at me, He nobbed. He whispers something to Haruya and he blush and I smirk.

"Something new is coming to your life, Rekka-chan"

"HuH? What is it?" she turn her intention to me.

"You'll find out soon"I tiled my head to the side "_if he talks to you_"

Then a blue light was shining beside Raimon.

"Diamond dust" I said to Rekka.

* * *

Haruya's POV

Me and Gran was waiting for Diamond dust when this 2 girls was looking at Raimon at the opposite side of us.

The first girl looked like a boy and the last one was a girl with wavy orange hair. My eyes wouldn't take my eyes off her.

"See what you like?" I hear Hiroto said with a smirk.

I blush madly what he was saying.

"URUSAI!"

* * *

Fuusuke' POV

I was infront of Raimon with my team, Diamond dust.

"We are Aliea Academy's Master Rank, Diamond Dust" I smirk.

"We well Freeze you and your team to darkness" I pointed. Then I heard footsteps from the field.

"Then show US how cold your darkness is" I turned around to see a girl with white hair and red eyes.

"Us? Toketsu, are you joining us?" I hear Endou said.

"Hai" was her simple answer.

* * *

Toketsu's POV

Me and Ichinose is helping Rika up when the soccer ball was stole by a player of Diamond dust.

"Rika is injured and Raimon is having a hard time playing. If only I wasn't holding back"

Then the soccer ball that was kick to the stadium was kick back to the field.

"It came back" Kebeyama said.

The soccer ball then was being hold up by a boy with blonde hair.

"Aphrodi" I whisper.

"Who's that?" Rika ask while being help by ichinose.

"Afuro Terumi know as Aphrodi, captain of Zeus Junior high" I said with a bit angriness in my tone. Ichinose was surprise.

"Toketsu-san, do you know him?" I stop when he asks me that question.

"quiet, Endou and Aphrodi is speaking" I avoid the question and look at aphrodi.

Before he said anything, he glanced at me and smirk while Endou was looking at the both of us.

I glared at him and he notice and frowned. I cross my arm at my chest and look at Endou while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why are you here?"

He took a step in front. "Toketsu-chan, I'm here to join and I'm sorry-" Before he continue I cut him and close my eyes.

"Tell that to Endou" I said emotionlessly with a cold tone.

He opened his mouth to speak but close it, knowing I wouldn't listen. He faced Endou and smirk.

"Endou-kun, I came to join you guys. I will help you to fight against does aliens" The others was surprise and I kept a straight face.

* * *

Rekka's POV

"What do you think is going on there and who's the pretty boy?" Kaito ask me.

I smiled "Captain of Zeus Junior high, Aphrodi. He's Me and Toketsu's childhood friend"

"Friend? Why is Toketsu angry at him?" I pointed at Toketsu's angry face even though she doesn't shows it.

"The Zeus drinks a water that powered them up and Toketsu was angry at him drinking the formula, they end up fighting but the power wasn't enough to please Zenta-dono so, we didn't fight his team"

Kaito made an 'oh' face. I look at Kaito who is staring at aphrodi. I giggled.

"_Some ones Interested in aphrodi_"

"What's this, Aphrodi from Zeus Junior high has joined Raimon Eleven!" I heard the commentator said.

Fuusuke's POV

I was beside this so called god.

"What can a god broken by human do?" I heard the white haired girl said. I smirk.

"This girl is interesting"

* * *

Toketsu's POV

"What can a god broken by human do?" I said while sighing heavily.

"Toketsu-chan, I don't what to argue with you anymore. I want to win with your help" He said dead serious. I knew that this wasn't the aphrodi that I use to hated.

"You have changed"

"Yes, thanks to Endou-kun I know what's the meaning of having a fare fight" He said smirking.

I nobbed.

"oh, diamond dust is on attack" the commentator said.

"Volcano cut" Domon used a hissatsu.

"Domon nice play and aphrodi is running on the front line" the commentator continue.

"over here" aphrodi shouted. Domon stop but the ball was stolen by one of the player of diamond dust.

After a few more tries and They still don't trues him.

Kogure stop the ball and send it to Tsunami.

"Aphrodi!" tsunami send it him and he caught it.

"This is the first time aphrodi got the ball" the commentator said.

Then two of the players of diamond dust tried to stop him and he used Heaven's time to get passed them.

"_Terumi…_"

Gazel and aphrodi is now talking to each other face to face.

"You've sure fallen. To think you'd live the seats of god to ally yourself with Raimon" Gazel said.

"Live the seat? That's wrong. Endou-kun's power woke me up from my nightmare. He gave me a new power" I was surprised by what aphrodi said and smirk.

Fuusuke'POV

"But without the aqua of gods you can't do anything!" I charged at him while he was standing in front of me.

"I don't need something like that"

He then kicked the ball to the side and the white haired girl caught it and kicks it back to him.

"I'll show you the power of my new self, Toketsu-chan!"

"God-" he kick the ball and passed to Toketsu.

"It's a chain shot and god knows is powerfull then normally" Kidou shouted.

Toketsu'POV

Aphrodi passed me the ball to make a chain shot.

"Storm!" I yelled and kick the ball. The shot was to powerfull that the goalkeeper couldn't even move.

"GOAL! Raimon score a goal using a chain shot by aphrodi and Toketsu, God Storm!" the commentator said.

I walk behide where aphrodi is and stop a few inches. Me and him high five each other and it made the other players surprise.

"We have the leading point" Aki said jumping out of her sit.

"Toketsu-san and aphrodi are amazing" Rika said.

"He used God knows without using aqua of gods and more ever he and toketsu-san made a chain shot!" Kabeyama said surprisingly.

"I never seen such a powerful shot before" Kogure said.

"Good going, everyone!. As long as we wore the same uniform, aware feelings are one! We all are going for the same goal!" Endou said.

"YEAH!" everyone answers.

"He always said something that made us like this" I said to aphrodi.

"Um"

"Not bad. So, this is the power you gained from fighting raimon and Endou mamoru? I'll beat you down" Gazel said to himself.

* * *

The match start and diamond dust is making it rough for Raimon. Gazel scored using northern impact but endou couldn't stop it and diamond dust scored a goal.

The second half Gazel got another scored and we got another scored and it ends with a tied of 2-2.

Something happen when Gazel was scouring, a fist stop the ball instead from his….Head?

"Endou, what was that" I ask him.

"I don't know"

"That's enough, Gazel" A boy with red hair said.

"Hiroto!"

"You sure show us, Endou-kun. Nice work, improving this much in such short time" He look at me and smirk.

He kicked me a soccer ball really hard and I kick it back to him harder. He stopped it but was back away and almost flew away.

"_Shit_"

The others were surprise even the diamond dust players and gazel and Hiroto smirk.

"Just what I thought" he said. And disappear with the diamond dust team.

"Toketsu…." Endou tried to put he's hand on my shoulder when….

"NO! Live me be" she walk out the stadium with Rekka following her.

"She was holding back all the time! She could have help us win!" Rika said at a far distance.

* * *

-Some unknown places-

3rd person's POV

"Honestly, you look pathetic" Burn said to gazel while sitting under a red light.

"you're the one to pick a fight , and ends up in a tied?" He continue.

A blue light was under Gazel who was standing.

"An even score is the same as defeat, wan't it. Which means right now you've-"

"I haven' lost. I will defeat him next time" Gazel cut Burn.

"Unfortunately, your data has been rendered pointless" Grand said under a white light.

"NANI?"

"He means diamond dust would get another chance, Gazel" Burn stated.

"Has that person said that" Gazel ask Gran.

"Hai"

"The genesis title isn't worthy for someone like you who can't win against mere human" Burn smirk.

"It's a pity, gazel" Gran said to gazel.

"Now this means the genesis title will go to either my prominence or your team gaia" Burn said to Gran, ignoring Gazel.

He then remember what Gran did to that girl.

"She was holding back a LOT did she?"

Burn and Gran look at gazel.

"Hai" Grand smirk.

"That girl is a perfect match for you, gazel~" Burn smirk and gazel blush.

"w-wha-what ar- are you t-talking a-a-about" Gazel tried to hide is red face.

Burn smirk "Oh really, then why are you stuttering?"

"Says the guy that was staring at a girl" Grand said smiling.

"Oh…no wonder you were blushing like an idiot" Gazel smiled at burn who was redder then his hair.

"URUSAI!"

To be continue…


	8. Special chapter: Happy new years!

**ME: Happy new years! This is a special chapter so...everyone knows each other!**

* * *

Suzuno'POV

Me, Hiroto, Haruya, An, Reina, Clara, Ryuuji and osamu are going to a festival for New years. We were walking around some streets.

"Ah….Theres a lot of stores here" Haruya said putting his two hand behide is back. He look at An.

"Don't you think?" She blush and look at the ground.

"(^/^) YEAH!" We continue to walk.

"Suzuno-san, what should we do? There's a lot of things here" Clara said happily while blushing.

I noticed and sigh.

_"Not you of cause"_

"There's a fireworks at 12:00 a.m. and a band is playing another 20 minutes" Osamu said looking at the schedule.

"Then, we should go there and check out the band" Hiroto said smiling which makes Reina blush.

"What kind of band?" Ryuuji ask osamu.

"The band is called KOKORO. It plays for today is 3 love songs which means…"

"A lot of couples" Me, Haruya, hiroto, ryuuji and osamu said.

"KAY~! We should go there" Reina dragged Hiroto and weat the background sweat drop while following them.

We finally arrived and behide us was hiroto spinning around. Before the band came to the stage, some familiar people were there to.

"Ah…you guys are here to" we all look behide to see hitimiko smiling.

"Yo, were here to!" Haruya blush.

"R-REKKA?"

"Konicchiwa…" We look beside here was Katsuo hanami as in MIRAJ.

Rekka look at me and then giggled.

"What are you laughing at brat?" I glared at her.

"Nothing~"

"LET ME PERSENT KOKORO!" Everyone clap their and mostly are couples.

When I was looking who is performing, my heart skip a beat.

"T-Toketsu" I said. She wore a strapless white dress with a blue ribbon. She looks….cute?

The band have five member. A girl with black hair, toketsu and three more guys.

Tsukino Misaki as in ZENTA was the guitarist, Toketsu was the bass, one guy with brown messy hair was the drums, a guy with orange hair is the vocalist, a guy with dark blue hair is the second guitarist.

And the guys was wearing black tuxedo.

"Minna-san, we will perform Crazier by Taylor swift"

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow, Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door, There's so much more….  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
And you came along and you change everything

You lift my feat of the ground  
You spin me around…..  
You make me crazier…crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes….  
You make me crazier…crazier….crazier….

I watch from the distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel….  
And you made it so real  
You show me something that I couldn't see  
You open my eyes  
And you make me belive….

You lift my feat of the ground  
You spin me around…..  
You make me crazier…crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes….  
You make me crazier…crazier….crazier….UH OH…..

She looks to the crowds and me and her eyes meet. She smirked at me while she continue singing.

Baby you show me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore….Oh, Oh…

You lift my feat of the ground  
You spin me around…..  
You make me crazier…crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes….  
You make me crazier…crazier….crazier….

CRAZIER…

The song ends and everyone clap thier hands.

Hiroto's POV

I look at Suzuno who was starring at a the girl with white hair. I smirk.

"The next is two is better then one by boys like girls feat taylor swift" misaki said. She actual catch my attention and my face begin to warm.

I remember what you wore on the first date  
You came into my life and I though Hey  
You know, This could be something…..

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing….

So maybe it's true… that I can't live without you…  
And maybe two….is better than one….  
But there's so much time…to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone….  
And I'm thinking..two..is better then one….

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing…..

'Cause when I close my eyes you drift away…  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I finally now believing…..

So maybe it's true… that I can't live without you…  
And maybe two….is better than one….  
But there's so much time…to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone….  
And I'm thinking..two..is better then one….

I remember what you wore on the first date  
You came into my life and I though Hey (Hey, Hey)

So maybe it's true… that I can't live without you…  
And maybe two….is better than one….  
But there's so much time…to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone….  
And I'm thinking..two..is better then one….

And I'm thinking, ohh…. I can't live without your….  
'Cause, baby, two…is better then one….  
But there's so much time…to figure out the rest of my life  
There's so much time…to figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure out with what's have been said and done  
Two…is better then one…., two is better than one…

"All right people, paired with someone for the next song…" misaki said.

The band was taking a break and Rekka said we should meet them.

"Toketsu! Misaki!" rekka yelled.

"Oh…Yo rekka" Misaki answer. Toketsu kept a straight face.

While Rekka is speaking with ryo and Suzuno is talking to toketsu, Misaki noticed me and smiled back.

"Ah, Hiroto…Can you do me a favor?" she ask me.

"what is it?" she gave me a headphone mice.

"Can you sing with me?" I blush.

"Um…sure" I took it and wear it. I'm sure I can feel Reina glaring at me.

"What Song are we singing?" she giggled and held out her hand.

"Can I have this dance? By Vanessa and zack" I held her hand and we went to the stage.

I look down and saw toketsu with Suzuno, Ryuuji with Hanami, Haruya with Rekka and osamu with hitomiko while Reina, clara and An was sitting aside with angry faces.

"Hiroto?" I look back at Misaki who was in her headphone mice. The music stared to play and me and her nobbed and ready to dance while singing.

Take my hand, Take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide….

Won't you promise me?  
(Now won't you promise me, That you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing  
(To keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next

It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding  
Someone, Like you…  
It's one in a million , the chances of feeling  
The way we do….

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance?  
(so can I have This dance?)  
So can I have this dance?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn you'll be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
you know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart  
( Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart…'Cause my heart…..is wherever you are

It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding  
Someone, Like you…  
It's one in a million , the chances of feeling  
The way we do….

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(so can I have This dance?)  
So can I have this dance?

Oh, no mountain's too high enough and no ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for  
You know I belive that we were meant to be…..Yeah!

It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding  
Someone, Like you…  
It's one in a million , the chances of feeling  
The way we do….

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(so can I have This dance?)  
So can I have this dance?  
So can I have this dance?  
So can I have this dance?

When we stop dancing the fireworks were already set. Both me and Misaki look at the sky with both over hands held each other.

She look at me.

"Happy new years, Hiroto" I smiled.

"Happy new years, Misaki"

THE END…..


	9. Side chapter: Sakuruka? part 2 final

"ERU-CHAN!..." Genda yelled at her "…..WHY DID YOU STOP PLAYING SOCCER?" Me and Genda was behide her. She stops walking and turn her head to us.

"NANI? Stop following me! Move, go, disappear, walk off, fly away, leave, get lost, scram!" she continue to walk and we sweat drop.

"Pss….Sakuma" I turn my attention to Genda.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Do me a favor, I need to do something. Can you walk Eru-chan home?"

"Um…."

"Yes? OK" Before I could say anything he ran away and I yelled 'thanks' to me.

"Sakuma-kun, you should go home. It's getting late" I blush.

"_I should walk her home_"

"Um…don't worry. I-I'll w-wal-walk yo-you h-home" She frowned.

She walks over to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Sakuma-kun? Are you sick? Your all red" I blush harder.

"W-we should g-ge-get goi-going" I stutter.

"Oh…Ok"

We begin to walk and a long silent filled the air.

"_Begin a conversation_"

"So..um… do you always walk alone at night?"

"Yeah…My brother kept getting mad at me"

"Brother?"

"I got one older brother and one older sister"

After we arrive at her home, she offers me to stay awhile at her home. I accepted.

"You can sit at the sofa there" she pointed at the red sofa in front of a television.

When I sit at the sofa I felt sleepy. I tried to stay up but my eyes did the opposite. The last thing before I felt asleep I hear her saying about going out to buy something.

* * *

I open my eyes and sit up. I look at the time and it was….11.00 p.m.

"Crap"

I stood up and remember about eruka going out. I immediately ran to the entranced of the door but I stop when I saw eruka drinking a bottle of milk and she wore a pink robe. Properly because she just bath.

"Sakuma-kun?" she ask curiously while tilted her heard to the side.

"Are you okay!?" I half yelled and examine her head to toe.

"Yeah? I'm alright?" I grabbed her shoulders and shacked it.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULDN'T GO OUT LATE AT NIGHT!" she look down at the ground.

"Oh….gomen for making-" I cut her by a hugged.

Eruka's POV

"Oh…..gomen for making-" but before I can continue, he cut me by a hugged. At first, I was surprise but I hugged him back.

"Gomen…Sakuma-kun…" He buried his face at my neck. I could feel his warmth breath on my neck.

"Mmm…" He but his nose on my….neck?

"Saku-" I blush.

"O-oi! DON'T SMELL ME!" I yelled at him.

* * *

"Come by anytime if you like?" I ask him before he lives.

"Sure" He smiled and walked home. I closed the door be hide me and turn my back at the door.

"What is this feeling?" I slide down until I felt cold floor was on my butt.

I then remember what I did when he was asleep.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

I walk to the sofa and sit beside him.

"Hey sakuma-kun? I'm going to buy some soap and-" I felt something heavy was on my shoulder.

"Sakuma-kun?" I look at his face and smiled. He was sleeping soundly and he look kind of….cute? WHAT! ERUKA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I shacked my head roughly.

"Mmm…."

_"Crap don't wake up!_" I could feel his body getting heavier and heavier and heavier and…

And now I'm lying on the sofa WITH SAKUMA ON TOP OF ME!

We weren't face to face but side to side. I could feel his soft cheek on mine. I tried to push him away but he held my shoulder tightly.

"Please..stop..I begged of you Kageyama-san!" He half yelled half whisper."

"_Kageyama? Isn't he the coach of Zeus junior high and former of TEIKOKU!"_

I held his hand on my shoulder gently.

"Don't worry sakuma-kun….I'm here, Sasahara Eruka" I didn't mean for him to hear me but HE DID!

"Sasahara Eruka….." he said softly and I blush.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm here"

(END OF FLASBACK)

"GAH!" I could see steams coming out from my ears when I look at myself on the mirror.

"_Sakuma jirou….What are you to me_?"

* * *

-The next day-

Sakuma's POV

"SAKUMA!" I can hear my team called me when I was at La La Land, again.

Genda then stand beside while I drink my water.

"Did you confess to her?" I blush and surprise at the same time. I burst out all of my water from my mouth. All of my teammate looked at me.

"SAKUMA!?"


End file.
